


The Life of an Auror

by Tomarrylover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Literally this whole fic is a surprise, So therefore, The characters are a surprise, The relationship is a surprise, and you guys have to just trust me on this, i think, its good I swear, there are no other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomarrylover/pseuds/Tomarrylover
Summary: An Auror comes home to his wife. "What were you thinking?! You could have died!"





	The Life of an Auror

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters
> 
> Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy!

_“What were you thinking?! You could have died!”_

 

The shrillness of her voice caused him to wince, the familiar feeling of guilt creeping up on him.

 

“It’s not like I knew they’d been specifically waiting for me to show up! It was the only way I could get my partner and I out alive!” He defended hotly, ignoring the feelings in his anger. 

“Then you should have at least told your superior officer before rushing off like an absolute idiot!” The woman countered just as passionately, her bright red hair swaying dangerously with suppressed magic.

Recognizing the explosion that was about to occur, the man quickly started to placate his very angry wife.

****

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to scare you like that, all I was thinking of were all those poor Veela girls that had been kidnapped by those monsters looking to cash a couple thousand galleons each.” The Auror explained honestly, the guilt returning with a vengeance.

Suddenly, his wife sighed, and her hair stopped swaying. Watching the fight go out of her made him feel even worse, he hadn’t even considered how she would react to his brash actions.

He took a couple steps towards her, and when she didn’t hex him, he slowly embraced her in a hug. “I really am sorry. If it helps, the next time I have a  _ gut feeling _ about something, I will tell my superior officer before running off like a complete idiot. Is that okay?” 

His wife sniffled, clutching tightly to his robes as if he would disappear at any minute. “I’m sorry for calling you an idiot, but I had just been so scared when they told me that you’d cast  _ fiendfyre _ in an enclosed space with the only other exit blocked. It was even worse when they said that you’d been injured by the fire as well,” she reached up and brushed aside his messy black hair to reveal his scar, “as if you already didn’t have enough scars on your body.” she finished sadly.

He grabbed her hand tightly, bringing it to his mouth and kissed it lightly. At that moment, despite the intensity of her anger towards him, the man realized once again just how much he loved his wife. Her reaction to him kissing her hand was priceless as well, her bright red face now matching the color of her hair.

“What would I do without you?” He asked rhetorically as he gazed down at the love of his life.

She snorted at him, “Absolutely nothing, likely. I swear, if it wasn’t for me you’d go to work with no pants and the tie on backwards and not even notice until someone pointed it out.”

He laughed, “You’re probably right about that, love. Now let’s go to bed and forget about it all, okay?” 

She stopped right there, pulling herself out of his grasp and pointing her wand in his face. Suddenly more scared of his wife than the criminals he’d faced earlier, the raven haired man gulped audibly.

“Oh no, don’t even think you’re getting away with this James Charlus Potter! You’ll be sleeping on the couch for the next week if I have anything to say about it!” 

He groaned, “But honey! How am I supposed to fall asleep if I don’t have you to keep me warm!”

“Then you should’ve thought more about that before nearly getting yourself killed! Now go before I hex you like I should have as soon as you got home!” His wife threatened loudly, the rage filled magic suddenly back and stronger than before.

Not hesitating for even a second, James quickly acquiesced and proceeded to get out of her sight in fear of her abilities. Now calm once again due to the hilarity of her husbands escape, Lily sighed once again. 

“Boys.” she lamented to herself, before calmly going up to their bedroom to get ready for the night.

When Lily allowed James back into their bed after three days, the man just smiled and followed without a word.


End file.
